Metroid Diffusion
by Omega-Ridley
Summary: Samus sets off on a holiday cycle, a strange ship appears, and she investigates with the Federation. Selfsearching journey, what will Samus within her self? Power beyond comprehesion. Answers for Metroid Prime 2! Please Metroid Fans R
1. Holiday Cycle

Metroid Diffusion

_(Please note I do not own Metroid or any of the related characters, Sumas Nara and Planet Cinibus are my own creations)_

**Chapter 1: Holiday Cycle**

Planet Cinibus is a lonely planet, hanging in space orbiting its very own star. It used to be heavily populated by the Avon, a race of intellectual beings that went from strength to strength as they continually found more and more 'Kraxon', a substance of pure energy. It gave strength to the weak and helped the Avon against the various creatures that inhabited the land. One warrior named Nara Sumas was unrivalled in all combat. He had a kind heart and took everything in his stride, until he began going in hysterics, almost killing his son. For the rest of the clan's safety he ordered them to lock him in a crystal, for no man could control the power he held within him. The elders had no choice and locked him away forever…or so they thought.

Samus' light cycle had started off bad; she had dropped breakfast seven times. She had the first case of 'Butterincis Kinitis', a rare disease where the victim would be subject to losing or dropping things unexpectantly. She had taken a break from her usual activities with the Federation, she need a holiday cycle. She was cruising in the Nara region as far away from civilisation as possible. No space pirates, no Ing, no Kraid and no Mother Brain. Ah, it was really peaceful.

The alarms sounded, causing Samus to jump in fright. She ran to the controls checking what the problem was. 'SPACE PIRATES' flashed on the screen, she selected live screen mode to see what the problem was. On the holoscreen a ship glided to Planet Cinibus, its engine was leaking Gharon II fuel all over the place. The ship seemed at least 5 decacycles old and heavily punctured. It could be a rogue ship, not many life signs onboard, maybe a stolen cargo ship. But wait! Space Pirates hate theft. This was odd. She would investigate, but with no connection to the Galactic Federation, oh no she had done too much for them already. But this was her holiday cycle! Born a hunter always a hunter.

She let the computer do its work and find a suitable spot to land. Her Computer Intelligence Memory (CIM) was a bit temper mental, it would continually annoy her if it didn't get any work. Anyway in some ways it was useful. The computer beeped telling her, a database match had been found. She scanned the planet, it had varied terrains all over the place, then the screen went blank. "Ahem?" said CIM. Samus rolled her eyes, and said

"Fine, thank you CIM for going to all the trouble of collecting those ELUSIVE pieces of data"

A grin made up of letters flashed across the screen, "Thank you, enjoy"

The plans came up again, this time with a red marker to show where the best place was.

_Computers _she thought to herself _always think they're better. _

Other information presented itself, _'Very little is known of this planet, it is stable but with no apparent dominant species. Able to support most oxygen breathing sentinels.' _ It didn't sound like too bad a planet.

She prepared to go down on the surface. She went to the closet and opened the door inside was her little treasure trove. A little memento from every journey, she skipped passed one of Ridley's teeth and the small bit of phazon she had, in a very protective jar as well, to her suit. She stripped down to her underwear and but on the suit, it fitted perfectly and not a scratch on it, thanks to Fadley. He had a knack with technology, he make it do anything. Her suit was in a complete mess after Aether. Her computer told her to get seated as atmospheric pressure was about to set in. She held on tight, descending into the unkown.

_**Well? Ok this is the beginning and I'm begging all you Metroid fans to please review!**_


	2. Landing Site edited

**Metroid Diffusion**

**Landing Site**

**A dark valley gave perfect shelter from the elements. It had a small dip in the middle, Samus' ship fitted right in. She engaged the clamping docks and latched the ship on to a rock ledge. She entered the lift and was carried up through a force field to outer world. Gas readings showed the air was breathable but Samus wasn't going to take chances and kept her helmet on.**

**The valley was beautiful, the sunlight streamed through the trees. A wind had picked up and the leaves' shadows danced like small fairies along the ground. Samus wished she could stay and admire the land, she hadn't been able on previous journeys as the planets usually had a tendency to blow up. If she ever gave up bounty hunting she would take up cataloguing different species of animal, though the creatures in all the planets she had been to seemed to hate or something. They always attacked her with provocation. The valley had steep sides but wasn't very big about 50 metres long and 40 metres wide.**

**A stone door led into the valley wall, Samus pushed the heavy sandstone door ajar and stepped back as shriekbats flew out past her, shrieking and colliding into a near tree like some possessed kamikaze. Samus checked the room, it was safe enough but then shivers went down her spine; a blue light illuminated the back wall and was crawling like a vine up a statue. She scanned the statue; all her computer could translate was 'Nara, Entombed, and forever'. She leaned closer and looked around the statue to the Phazon lying in the corner. She tried to scan it but came up as a scrambled message, her suit rebooted. That was strange; the last time that had happened was when she got hit by a computer virus. She saw a small indent in the rock and gingerly touched it with her hand. **

**A strange presence entered the room, her head throbbed, and words span around her visor 'Only those who have suffered and will suffer can take the power'. The statue glowed blue, Samus didn't know if was her mind playing tricks or the statue came alive. A transparent blue figure replaced the statue; it turned and stared at Samus. She felt suddenly cold, on the inside, as if something was sucking what was left of her happiness. It swirled around and flew into Samus. An ice fist gripped her heart. Black spots appeared before her eyes, she was losing conscience and quickly. She felt numb, and a dull thud as she hit the floor. **

**Power surged into her, filling her veins with power. Her suit began sending out distress signals to the ships which in turn began sending signals to a nearby ship floating in the outer atmosphere. It bared a white claw emblem. It veered direction and headed straight for the landing site. The occupants were hurrying.**

**TERM Signal True Chapter 2**


	3. Confusion

**Metroid Diffusion**

Chapter 3:

Confusion

Samus' head ached, as if some spiky creature was piercing its spines through her skull. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in a status chamber, floating in a gel liquid that had been feeding her nutrients. Her suit had disappeared and she was wearing underwear. She felt alone and cold, she wished someone would come.

Captain Fadley Xiron was nervous; she had to wake up soon. An alert came up on an old holoscreen, 'Status chamber #1 occupant's brain waves recurring to normal'. He turned to two space pirates, "Guys, try to stay out of sight, remember she wasn't here when the peace brothers started, ok?"

They nodded their heads and returned to their work.

Fadley walked up the stairs to the research and entered the door. The status chamber glass had been smashed and nutrient gel leaked out on the floor. Fadley couldn't suppress a smile, Samus the Hunter was hunting him, but she should remember the hunter can become the hunted.

Samus peered under one of the labs tables, Fadley walked in, stared at the tank and smirked. She wasn't hiding because of him; she could smell space pirates and quite a few of them. Fadley stared in her direction, he knew she was there; he probably had radar or something. She struggled to stand up; her knees were about to give up but Fadley caught her, "Ya'know you could have just stayed in there for a few more minutes..."

She squinted at him, her eyes couldn't adjust, "I smelt space pirates" she slurred her words.

Fadley sighed, "Right this is a shock…Space Pirates are no longer our enemies."

Samus' eyes widened, and then she looked puzzled, "How?"

Fadley smiled, almost fatherly, "How long do you think you've been asleep?"

Samus looked down, "I don't know, a few weeks"

"No I'm sorry, but you've been asleep for a decacycle."

Samus felt empty all of a sudden, as if a Metroid had just sucked her life energy out. Fadley's half-hearted smile told something else was wrong.

She lay weak in his arms, weak in body and soul, "What has happened?"

"Well where to begin, ok while you were on a holicycle, talks had begun to expand the gap between sentient beings and humans. Space Pirates were first on the list as their superior knowledge of science was most useful; a group of them, called the Peace Brother movement headed the talks. This was not without rebellion, many were angry at you, Samus, for destroying their operations on Tallon IV and Zebes. It passed in the end with knowledge of your disappearance. And so peace remained in the galaxy for a time. But then powerful machines were found in the Fergha region. These machines could move planets with little need for energy and were soon hijacked by terrorists. The terrorists called themselves the FG, the Freedom of the Galaxy. As many joined their ranks because of misleading information, a civil war broke out. Several billion lives were lost and many planets destroyed. Everything calmed down then but a dark shadow has been rising from the Galactic Federation, corruption now is part of everyday life. And you have changed as well, a benign strain of phazon, Phazon 547-89Ω, has bonded with you."

Samus stared at where her heart was, she could feel the power beating within her, but all she really felt was fear.

TERM…Signal….Chapter 3


	4. Mirror Images

Metroid Diffusion

**Mirror images**

Samus was stuck in a large room lavishly decorated with greens and blues. Completely useless, they made the room dark and dismal. She would have told them orange and red would have been much better. Around 1.4 decacycles ago, Samus was training to become a fashion designer at Chozo Yuni (university) but a ship accident had revealed her bounty hunter qualities. Samus had always had a keen eye for fashion, that was why all her suits were orange and red, and her ship. This made it really easy to see but it wasn't her fault that orange was the new black. A knock at the door and a Space Pirate entered with a tray. Poor thing and bad timing too. Samus just felt fear and anger fill up in her and then she got the strange feeling. She felt her mind was being transported away from her body and something else taking over. It was a cold presence with dark thoughts. The space pirate dropped the tray, spilling Zeben Goulash, and ran out the door. Samus could only look on as the thing that had taken over trashed the room. Fadley burst through the door carrying a gun and shot at her, she blacked out.

Samus was lying in the bed, cold with sweat. She sat up full aware that her body shivered, but not with cold but energy. Her veins stuck out of her skin running through her body with a glowing blue, she knew Phazon had infused into her body but what sort of monster had she become. There were a lot of bounty hunters, most of them weren't human and most of them hated the Galactic Federation, what made her different? The GF were in control only to help the poor and the justified in the galaxy….or was she on the wrong side? No she was right! But her conscience was doubtful. Rage flew through her; everyone was against her, the Space pirates, Fadley, the GF and even her conscience!

"_Calm yourself" _a voice, definitely male but where was it coming from? Samus looked around the drab room; no one was in sight and no speakers.

"_Hahahahaha! You can't find me, or can you? Look in the mirror…" _The voice asked her. She didn't argue and went over to the nearest terminal and typed in, 'Holo-mirror'. She waited for a few seconds, and then she screamed, her body was fine but over her face was an almost transparent face, glowing a gentle blue. She stared at it, in its eyes and saw intelligence just like the Chozo! Samus gathered up her courage and said, "Who are you?"

"_You already know", _it said.

"I don't…"

"_Think…"_

Then she remembered something she had scanned in that cave on planet Cinibus, 'Nara or Sumas', it was worth a try. She took a deep breath and said "Are you Nara or Sumas?"

"_In our language 'Nara' means King."_

"So you are Nara Sumas?"

"_Write it down…"_

And so Samus grabbed a space pen and paper and wrote in block capitals 'NARA SUMAS', she wondered what this proved but the name did seem familiar,

"Yes?"

"_Hold it up to the mirror…"_

Samus held it up, instead of saying 'Nara Sumas' it said 'samuS araN'.

"_You and I are connected. Otherwise I think you may have not survived. Do not fear for it summons me to maim and kill…?"_

"Oh..."

That explained a lot, the way she had lost control with that Space Pirate. It was to stop hiding, it was time to hunt. The hunted is now the Hunter once more. She stood up and walked across the room. She searched for a while to find a closet and some clothes, a t-shirt and jeans, that'll do for now.

She walked to the flight deck a new woman.

**TERM signal …..Chapter 4**


	5. Objectives

Metroid Diffusion

**Objectives**

Fadley was sweating. The fact that the air conditioning on the ship was broken didn't help. His worrying gave him awful indigestion. He walked over the bridge to a nearby first aid kit. The bridge of the ship was stylized in chrome and looked complicated. It used to belong to Bailey Shipping Company, but Bailey had gone bust right after this ship was made and so it sold on g-bay for a down to earth price. Fadley was lucky to get it in such good condition; usually these ships were a mess because they were made to carry food.

The first aid kit was useless, all the painkillers were gone. It was said that a bit of Phazon radiation was a good painkiller, but it was also said that Phazon was a good killer. Fadley turned round and searched for a seat to relax in. This was not good; he had several illegal out-law Space Pirates on board, a stolen super weapon and a mentally unstable woman. Fadley jumped when Samus came out of her dormitory and walked up the steps and sat in a chair beside him.

"You're in a good mood", he said

"I decide to talk to Sumas and stop my….." she paused in mid-sentence to think of a suitable word, "alterations"

"Who the hell is Sumas?"

"He's the demon possessing me"

"WHAATT! How can you say that so calmly?"

"He really is a nice guy…"

"When he tries to kill?"

A slight pause, then Fadley calmed down, "What are you going to do now?"

"To finish what I began…." she smiled, like when a cat sees a mouse.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to settle my differences, not all the Space Pirates hate me…and what you've told me of the GF, I need to sort things out. I go there and tell them I've gone into a Cryo-chamber to relax. They'll re-hire me and then by accident, I slip up. Things blow up, some criminals are released. Put the whole galaxy into panic."

Fadley looked uncertain, and then suddenly she felt, what she thought was, his feelings. Anxiety, stress and something, betrayal? No thoughts of betraying wait…

"Are you alright?" Fadley broke her mind reading.

"Yeah, just thinking, you don't look very well, are you ok?"

Fadley coughed exasperatedly, "Just a Space cold". Fadley really put on a show when he was ill, he would lie in bed and 'play' naughty VR programs, and otherwise he would fall around corridor complaining of stomach pains.

Another conscience awoke in her body, it was Sumas, he seemed in a happy mood, "_So what does your Kixi say?"_

"Kixi?"

"_Life partner"_

"He isn't" Samus could imagine this monster rolling its eyes, it was funny and so she giggled. Fadley looked at her suspiciously, "What? Are you OK?"

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking." Fadley still looked suspicious, Samus decided to look out the spaceship's front window into space. It was dark and lonely, there were very few planets in sight, wasn't that what Fadley had told her about the terrorists, that could move planets? This was a new world she had been chucked into, would have it been different if she had been there? Could she have stopped thousands of people getting killed? She was getting angry at herself for entering that cave, setting off that spirit, why was she so noisy? It killed billions and she was happy as ever? The terrorists weren't the murderers, she was, she could have stopped them. She was useless to the world, she was a poison.

"_Oh please…"_

"What?"

"_Stop feeling sorry for yourself!"_

"I am not!"

"_You are not yet the poison, but continue in that attitude and you soon will be!"_

"Why are you arguing with me?"

"_You may not like it but we are bonded no matter how much you try to get away!"_

"You're not my father!"

"_You don't know your father!"_

That had hit hard, Samus stood there shaking, it was happening again, black spots in front of her eyes, NO, she had to fight it! She was going to part in any destruction yet! She tried to focus on something, but the room was too bland, nothing struck out. She felt regret pass her conscience, was Sumas feeling sorry? Maybe he didn't know, she didn't know either about any of her parents. She was orphaned as a young girl on the planet of K-2L when the Space Pirates raided it. She was brought up by Chozo and trained as a warrior, but her family was missing, she may be human but she didn't feel like it. Something was missing, there was a huge hole in her and she didn't know what could fill it in. Killing only distracted her from it but it didn't fill up the hole. She felt craving for truth, and what she thought was right. It was time to do something after a decacycle, it was time to be the Hunter behind the visor once more.

**END of Chapter 5**

_**(My brother checked this twice so it can't be that bad!)**_


	6. A Day Job

Metroid Diffusion

Day Job

Fadley steered the rugged old ship into the middle of the galaxy. The Gasha region was very far, it would take them at least two sleep-cycles to get there. His co-pilot, Samus, was completely relaxed, feet up on the controls. He decided to let her drive, she moved her legs so that she could lean back and drive with her feet. Fadley prayed Samus was as good as her body language said. Samus, on the other hand, was so relaxed she could fall asleep meanwhile Sumas was enjoying the ride. Two sleep-cycles can pass very quickly and very soon Samus saw the GF HQ looming ahead of them, a great ring of cold metal drifting in the orbit of an unnamed planet. Its sensors would have picked them up already, the intercom crackled, "Who are you and what do you want?" an icy cold voice said, "Come on, I'm not waiting a sleep cycle!"

Samus glared at the speaker and said, "Here to finish business!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" It is a strange thing to hear an icy cold voice scream, "It can't be! You're dead! How?"

Samus sighed, "Are you deaf? I'm here to finish business!"

The voice adopted a humble approach, "Yes, yes you are allowed!"

Samus smiled '_This couldn't be that bad'_

Samus and Fadley came out of the ship and onto the runway lines of GF soldiers guided them to Commander Binus, he greeted them warmly, "How good to have you back Samus Aran and, of course Fadley, very good!"

Samus spoke as they walked towards the door, "Where's the commander?"

Binius smiled, "I am, now"

"But..."

"He was tragically killed in action…" Samus wasn't so sure, something about this was fishy and it wasn't dinner.

The small group was made up of the Commander, Fadley, Samus and an aide. They travelled down corridors until arriving at the Commander's office, the Commander walked around the desk and asked the rest of the group to sit down, he handed Samus some e-paper and said, "This is your next assignment, you need to go to Hun-Δ region and to planet GRD-788 and help a Space Pirate lab breakout. Are you all clear?"

"My ship?"

"Fadley towed it."

"I'd better be going…"

"Oh your suit…"

Samus smiled sincerely and for some reason it sent shivers down the Commander's spine, "I'll take care of that" and she walked out.

Samus was back at her day job, what she was born to do, this shouldn't be hard. Sumas reappeared in her mind, _'Much better, now I am rested. Hmm, there is something about this place that is strange…oh!'_

'What?'

'_Nothing…"_

'Tell me'

'_Ask someone the year'_

And so Samus did, "What year is it?" she asked a techie, who answered,

"5 AF"

"AF?"

"After Fall, oh come on, I wouldn't like to have your memory, I'd forget to go to the toilet!" and he went away. Samus ignored the insult but she was still curious, 'after fall' the fall of what? Anyway she had a job to do and this was side tracking her, so she headed for the ship hangers.

Her ship had been polished up by the deck hands, and stood before her in all its shining glory. She jumped up and onto the teleport-pad on top of her ship. She was in control again, all the ship's steering was in exactly the same place, seeing this brought back memories of flying through space, nothing stopping her. Now was not the time to let her mind wander, she had work to do. What she forgot? A suit! 'Sumas, can I make things?'

'_What you mean? Living things?'_

'No, a suit'

'_Dream it'_

Samus concentrated, she needed a suit, and well she had a phazon entity in her why not a phazon suit? She thought of dark Samus she had met on planet Aether, her dark blue suit, her claws, her massive shoulder guards that glowed with an eerie light blue and the helmet with only slits for a visor and an arm-cannon. Her skin felt harder, her eyes closed and Sumas felt herself changing, shifting from one phase to another. She jumped and looked around her, at least her sight was good, and then the world went a dull grey with only some dials glowing red, her sight shifted again to X-Ray, Samus peered through the ship's hull and looked at the skeletons of people walking around. But something was strange some had extra bones….

'_C'mon let's go!'_

'Something's wrong'

'_Your dream-sight'_

'Yea, you're probably right'

Samus concentrated on normal 3-D vision but nothing happened, X-ray vision stuck but then she thought of visible spectrum and her vision was its original again. She looked at her body; it was as she imagined her arm-cannon, her fingers and everything. _'There will always be time to admire yourself, not now!'_

'You're right I've got a job to do!'

And so Samus sat in the pilot's chair and pressed the start button, she blew the throttle wide open and blasted off into space to begin her day job.

End Chapter

_Not really a cliffie but keeps you in some suspense._


	7. The Mission

**Metroid Diffusion**

_The Mission_

Looking at that planet made Samus shiver, it looked normal enough but Samus had a bad feeling about the place and that feeling wasn't usually wrong. Nether the less she turned a steep dive and headed to the Space Pirate lab using her automatic tracking system.

At touch-down she was greeted by 3 pirates who all carried weapons that Samus couldn't name. They introduced themselves as Captain Kriak, Major Hackih and Private Geneme They showed her round via a large glass egg that was propelled by new anti-gravity technology. It flew high above the complex, which was divided into three segments. She looked at where the pirates pointed; a genetics lab for genetic diseases, a research in potential energy and an animal study area that seemed to be a wreck. "That," said one, "Is where our problem lies." the pirates spoke with rough voices, like sandpaper.

The egg landed in the genetics' lab causing a few cabinets to shake, Samus got out first followed by the pirates. A few glanced at her and then went wide-eyed before getting a dark look form the Major. Hackih spoke first, "Through here…" Samus was led through a chrome hallway that forked into labs in an irregular order, Sumas could help but admire, _'What we have crafted in stone, is nothing like what these creatures have carved into metal'_

'You weren't impressed with GF HQ'

'_There is less tension here…'_

_CRASH! _ Sounded like a bell to mark their arrival at the animal study area. Something was banging against the metal door as if anticipating their arrival, whatever it was, it must be huge!

The Captain tapped her on the shoulder and said, "You will not be alone, my team will go with you but you shall not command them."

"Do not worry, I'm not power hungry"

"Unlike the others"

Samus said nothing but pondered the remark. A pirate in a black exoskeleton came over to her; it towered over the other pirates and spoke in a harsher voice. It must have been of higher rank, possibly a commando. It produced a hologram depicting a huge chamber, "We will enter here," it said, pointing to a part of the map, "my team will cover you as you go north, there are a lot of holes for it to hide in," the hologram changed, it showed a Sheegoth, a huge predatory animal from the planet Tallon IV, "This is what you will be fighting, it has had several genetic mutations, the mouth area is susceptible to missiles and quantum phase 6 blasts at all times. One other mutation is its cloaking ability; it is able to blend into forest easily unless it goes in a stream. The water causes its electrolytic skin to short out."

It didn't sound too hard, "Right ok let's go!" she said and Samus swore she saw the pirate smile.

The drop-ship hovered gently over a knoll; it rocked as air currents drifted under its wings. The chamber was dark but full of sound, strange animals calling to each other and gushing sound of water. Samus could close her eyes and feel, once again on the peaceful planet of Zebes. A deep growl woke her from her daydream; it came from a north direction and so she race towards the noise, quiet as a gust of wind.

Sumas came into her mind again, he seemed to disappear and reappear all the time,

"What? Something wrong"

"_This place is full of fear"_

"Well, according to you everywhere is full of fear"

"_I mean something really bad" _Samus felt shivers down her spine; Sumas spoke in a fearful tone and didn't use his usual riddle speech. Maybe something was really wrong, something so bad it was affecting him.

Samus turned a corner and stopped to get her bearings. She took one step forward and energy surged through her, making her feel powerful and free but then insanity took over, embedding thoughts of betrayal and sabotage to the mission. It told her to destroy everything. Samus managed to break free of the insanity and fall over. She looked at her feet; it was covered with a light cerulean glop she recognised as Phazon. As she look round she saw more and more and began to understand what had happened here. Someone had jeopardised the operation by releasing one of the animals but got killed as a result. She jumped to her feet; it was time to end this madness! And it nearly got her. She knew why she had been against it in the first place, it was the ultimate destructive material, perfect for a war but who had made it? They are going to pay! But first to the mission!

Samus glided through the jungle with ease cutting through the dense undergrowth easily until she came to a clearing with a stream. In the middle, waiting for her was the huge Sheegoth. It stood at nine feet tall with huge fangs at least 3 feet in length. It skin should have been white but now it was a blotchy black and light blue, a sign of phazon mutation. It seemed to pant, and then Samus realised it was laughing! It charged at her with lightning speed, but Samus had quicker reflexes and speed, allowing her to dodge the giant mutant easily. It turned instantaneously to face her and let out a powerful blast of energy from its mouth, launching Samus into a nearby rock. She knew she was outdone and the end would come soon. 'She' was outdone but few creatures outdid Sumas.

"_Ready?" _said a familiar voice,

"Sorry about earlier, please help me!" thankful for Sumas' help.

Samus relaxed and let the power take over, her body changed into the monster she had within and stood up to face the challenge.

_Beat that cliffy! O yeah! I'm proud, such a beautiful cliffy_

_Yledir: "Self praise is not very modest"_

_Me: I know but sometimes it's helpful!"_

**End Chapter7**


	8. A Hollow Victory

Metroid Diffusion

Chapter 8

Hollow Victory

**_(Chop Suey is a System of a Down Song)_**

_**(I'd advise people to get popcorn and drinks before reading it, it is long!)**_

Samus, I mean Sumas, stood up in full splendour. He now was level with the icy behemoth before him. Samus floated on the brink of existence in her shared mind, she analyzed the data and decided to tell Sumas what she knew,

"_Now what you need to do is" _she said, her voice echoing as if she was in a huge stadium, "_This is a Sheegoth, its defenceless points are usually the mouth and the under belly, remember you don't have missiles or..."_

"Oh, I don't need them"

Sumas turned to the Sheegoth and lowered his centre of gravity as if suspecting a charge and the battle began. Samus imagined Space-Metal music in the background. Space-Metal had first arrived when deaf rockers still wanted to hear music, so they decided to feel it instead, the first music was made by using old engines off ships and worked well until some band were sued because of incurring deafness, and so the _Itallics _arrived. They were Space-Metal with a difference, not as heavy but still had the same raw passion that had gripped many earth heavy metal bands. Samus now heard her favourite song in her head, "Chop Suey".

Sumas, on the other hand could not indulge in such luxuries as listening to a song in his head, he had to concentrate on the task ahead. He produced a phazon sword out of nowhere and readied himself for attack. There was something in the creature's eyes; it was intelligence, demented intelligence but intelligence nonetheless. Sumas charged and ducked around the creature's head, slicing the Sheegoth's leg. It turned its head and plunged a tooth into Sumas heavy phazon-plated body, sending part of it into the air; the wound immediately began to heal. The Sheegoth disappeared in thin air using its cloaking ability. Sumas switched his sight to X-ray and lock on to his enemy. It let out a steady stream of energy from its mouth, blowing apart a nearby rock into radioactive chunks and covering Sumas in a light dust. Sumas shook it off and began sidestepping and piercing the Sheegoth, everywhere he could. It kept fighting though, launching several icy snowballs in Sumas' direction. These were no ordinary snowballs, they were hyper-cooled water and whatever they touched was soon coated in a thick layer of ice allowing the Sheegoth to easily ensnare prey. It had little effect on Sumas though but it froze the stream, Sumas had to melt it!

He moved round the Sheegoth with such agility that it would have shamed a top ballerina; even if the ballerina Sumas was being was much more dangerous. He stepped over the river and concentrated on heat and soon enough he emitted heat radiation and the river began to melt. The Sheegoth was smart and didn't come anywhere near the river, it knew somehow.

'Some things have to be pushed', Sumas thought, and eyed the old bulldozer in the background he had seen earlier. He doubled back, but kept his eyes on the Sheegoth, until he was beside the huge bulldozer. It was big by Sumas standards and looked as it could move mountains, as the model number stated "MUNTMVR0097". Sumas swung up and squeezed into the cockpit and started the engine, which gave a small hiss as indication of it running. Sumas turned to the Sheegoth, stared it in the eyes and put his foot down. The machine accelerated at astonishing speed and hit the Sheegoth with tremendous force pushing it into the river. The icy creature's cold stare signalled its electrocution, it jumped out of the river and ran blindly at the bulldozer knocking the machine with surprising strength. Sumas jumped out of the vehicle and rolled across the ground. The creature immediately charged and crashed into Sumas and sent him flying and breaking several of his bones.

Sumas began hear voices in his head, his knowledge of tongues picked up the sentences as Space Pirate. So they were close, perfect. Sumas got up and lured the Sheegoth into the centre of the clearing, almost immediately plasma bursts erupted from the leaves above his head and directed themselves at the Sheegoth, who stood shocked by the new onslaught. It began to glow and enjoying the shots that were meant to hurt it. Sumas couldn't figure it out but Samus could, _"Sumas, it absorbs beam weapons, tell them not to use plasma bursts"_

"You've got a plan?"

"_Of course, I never leave home without one."_

The Space Pirates stopped shooting and began to reload their weapons when they received an audio message on their internal radios, "It absorbs your beam weapons, but I have a plan"

The Space Pirates' tension notched up a scale, "Filthy human, we will never listen to your commands"

"Who says I'm still human?"

"What!"

"Alright, I'll give you a choice, this animal is not in its right mind, it's completely demented from Kraxon, we can use Kraxon to make it so mad that it dies, or we can try and use hand to hand combat. Your choice"

A large number of hissing and growls came down the radio frequency, sounds that, when translated, the author is obliged not to write. The leader commando said, "What's Kraxon, you mean Phazon?"

"If that is your name for it"

"Fine its coming but we're not touching it, it is poison for us"

"Fine, I accept"

Sumas turned around and saw the animal almost hyperventilating. It opened its mouth and let out a gigantic beam of super-chilled water encasing the landscape in slippery ice and snow, the trees seemed petrified. The ice began to melt because of the jungle climate the section was. Sumas had jumped out of the way or he would found a new meaning for the word 'cold'. He hoped for the Kraxon to hurry up. Above him a huge network of railings started and soon a 40 feet metal tub of Kraxon was on its way down to him. The Sheegoth looked at the metal tub with curiosity that would have shamed a cat; it stood perplexed by this thing flying down into the clearing. Sumas took advantage of this distraction to jump up onto the tub. He gently placed his weight so the tub was over the Sheegoth and as the tub came within ten feet of the creature, Sumas tipped the tub and slammed it on top of the creature, sealing the Sheegoth under the metal mass. He breathed a sigh of relief and watched the commandoes come down from the trees. They came nowhere near him or the Kraxon. The leader spoke up, "Who are you?"

"Let me show you", Sumas let Samus regain control of her body, and so, in a bright white light, the giant blue demon was reduced to the small, lithe frame of Samus Aran. The Space Pirates didn't know what to say and left. Samus was alone once again in the beautiful jungle, breathing in the air that was full of the sweet smell of flowers. A crash sounded like the bell of death behind her, the metal tub shook viscously. Fear gripped her heart; it was back, "Shit!" Samus swore.

The metal tub exploded and in its place was the Sheegoth but horribly mutated. It had several organs pumping on the outside of its body and its bottom teeth were puncturing its head because they were so long, it had mutated too much, so much it was killing itself. It charged at Samus blindly, sweeping its huge teeth at her but she didn't move, she raised her gun and fired a phazon charged missile right between the creature's eyes, firing it back. It went into spasms before lying completely still. Samus felt no joy but pity for the poor creature, fuelled by fear and rage, it didn't know what was right or wrong and so died because it adapted too much. Samus left the battlefield victorious but it was a hollow victory.

Chapter 8 End.


	9. Betrayal

**Metroid Diffusion 9 **

Betrayal

_I nearly cried writing this, I'm not soft! I'm just emotional!_

Samus sat in the Space Pirates mess hall at the commandoes table. They had cheered up after they heard that they were being given credit for defeating the huge monster and because of this, they acted a bit nicer towards Samus, well as nice as a space pirate can get. The science team had congratulated her individually, they had also asked for a sample of her blood but she quickly declined when she found out her blood had melted the test tube.

She was now eating something that looked alive and wriggled down her throat, it made her shiver, one pirate said to her "This is a delicacy found in the furthest reaches of Teran Region, it is the Jacion Worm, its fluids are very nice, especially when it's alive eat up," it said, with a crooked smile. She had gratefully tucked into her food after that but made sure the food was dead before she ate it. After eating she went to her cabin, it was decorated with pictures of planets and beautiful comets. This is what persuaded Samus not to stay on the ground and fly into deep space. Samus lay down on the soft bed and slept for a while.

The lights in her room had been turned off but the hallway lights were still on.

As she got up she heard voices speaking in some alien tongue, they approached the door, their bodies casting long black shadows into her room, and knocked on the door. She walked over to the door cautiously and turned the handle. Three space pirates stood before her, one was the commando leader, it stepped forward and said, "Come with us and see why we hate humans", it sounded to Samus that she didn't have much choice and so she followed them down the dimly light corridor.

It took about 3 minutes to reach an underground lab, down two sets of stairs and through and decontamination chamber. The lab was impressive even by Space Pirate standards, several huge cryogenic pods hung irregularly around the walls and 15 scientists were scattered around computer workstations. Everything was coloured chrome or black, making the room seemed very technical. Samus and her escorts walked to the main workstation. The workstation had a large glass cylinder beside it, in this cylinder was a smaller space pirate, probably an infant. Something was wrong, Samus could sense, Sumas appeared in her mind, "_You sense it too?"_

"Yea"

"_It's that small creature"_

A scientist looked up from its work, and the commando spoke to it in an alien language, it seemed to acknowledge and began to speak to Samus in human language, "This is an infant Space Pirate less than a deca-cycle old, it has been subject to atomic acceleration and high levels of radiation and DNA synching. It has an unstable mind and body but has some useful mutations. It can phase…" he was stopped by the commando, "The GF is behind this, filthy humans are screwing up our children! Destroying our next generation!"

Another Space pirate spoke, "But we don't have enough information!"

"So you Samus must go and find out what you can!"

Samus was unsure, "Well, I can't go against my people, and anyway, what have Space Pirates done for me?"

The commando exploded in anger and, while screaming, launched himself at Samus, "You have never had a child, you don't know what it feels like to lose one, and I make you know what it feels like!" He landed on her, his hot breath in her face and his scythe near her arm cannon. He was pulled off by the other two Pirates, "C'mon leave her"

"No she killed my parents, now she's here, I won't let her go until she feels the pain that she has made me feel!"

Samus' heart sank, this is the destruction she had created, and she hated herself for doing this.

"My infant is in their filthy grasp, and you just leave there. I'll never hold him again, he'll never cry or laugh or make me happy again. I'll never see him ride his first ship or go on his first courtship. He wanted to be what Daddy was. He wants to come home. I beg you Samus Aran, if there is a spark of decency in you, that you will find my son and bring him to me, I don't mind if he's dead or alive. I want him back in my arms."

Samus found new strength and stood up and walked over to the commando, "I will do whatever it takes to heal this wound I have created. I will bring your son back to you."

"Thank you"

Samus walked out of the lab and set off in her ship to the GF HQ, one thing on her mind saving the Space pirate's son. Sumas was curious, "_What made you do that?"_

"Space Pirates aren't as bad as I thought. It seems that there is no good or bad, something is either moral or immoral. You can never be one or the other but what you need to be is balanced between these."

"_You are starting to sound like me"_

"O crap I am, maybe I shouldn't talk to you so much" Samus smiled, Sumas had never experienced sarcasm.

**Chapter Nine End **


	10. Daddy's Boy

Metroid Diffusion X

Daddy's boy

Samus' ship once again came into sight of the ugly metal ring that was the GFHQ. Again she explained to the cold voice that she was alive and again she walked into her commanding officer's office to get a debriefing. He had a smile on his face, "I must say, I job well done! All credit really goes to you but for the records, the pirates controlled it before we sent anyone in."

"Thank you sir" and Samus made her way to the door but the commander stopped her,

"Samus," he said, "did the pirates mention their infants?"

"No, why?"

"They did! Didn't they?"

"Yes sir"

"What they showed you was a fake. All they want is one of their 'medical wastes' brought back to them so they can reap the beneficial mutations. They want to take over again. You will have nothing to do with them, understood?" the commander growled.

"Yessir"

Samus went to her cabin and burst into tears, this was too much. She cursed herself, she was becoming weak! She had had more pressure than this before! But the pressure hadn't meant as much as it does now. Her fingers trembled as she picked up a glass of water and as she drank. She decided to go to the labs and find out what was happening. She would do it tonight.

The whole HQ was silent and dark, perfect for Samus. Her new suit was darker than her previous suits and she found she could blend much more easily in the shadows. Her trip to the elevators was a quick one and she got to the labs in record time. Inside was dark, cold and smelt of fear. Samus seemed to float through it as if she was a ghost passing smoothly around table and chairs. The lab was split up into 5 sections, R&D, FAB Lab, PR, scientists' quarters and store. Samus decided to go to Research and Development (R&D) as she thought the technology used on the space pirates would only be in its first stages. The corridors were empty and quiet, but eerily so and though Samus was well equipped for an attack, a running tap did make her jump. R&D was huge; it could at least hold a dozen space frigates and still have space for a battleship. Samus took a quick look around hoping to find something about space pirates and, sure enough after five minutes of searching, Samus found several glass cylinders she had seen in the space pirates' base. She looked carefully in them and saw the horribly mutated body of a space pirate staring back at her. Something brushed against her conscience and she immediately assumed that Sumas had come, "Sumas?"

"_Who?" _the voice seemed frail and young, it was the Space Pirate! It was using telepathy.

"I was thinking of someone else, who are you?"

"_Krask, son of Redact. My daddy was a commando, I want to be just like him when I grow up" _the voice had a soft, dreamy feel. Samus felt calm, "What do they do to you?"

The voice suddenly went hard as rock _"THEY DESTROY ME! THEY KILL ME AND BRING ME BACK AS SOMETHING ELSE! WHY WOULD YOU CARE? YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!"_

"I care because your father cares."

"_Daddy? Where's my Daddy? I want my Daddy!"_

"I am a friend of your Daddy"

"_Help me! Please"_

"Don't worry little one, I'm here"

The door burst open and a man in blue security uniform stood in the doorway, "What are doing? Get away from that!" Samus reluctantly slid back to the door and deliberately bumped into the security guard, as if she was a moody teenager found out to be creeping around an off-license. Ignoring the shouts of the now toppled man she walked straight to her cabin and began to plan her next move. She decided to arrive at the air duct, and then cut the power cables to the lab; one problem was she had never ever done a mission that involved serious creeping up on enemies and trying to stay hidden in the shadows. She would have to try her best though for the sake of Krask.

After sleeping till the 5th cycle, Samus walked down the corridor to the mess hall, hoping to get a bite to eat without causing too much commotion. Nothing seemed to go right for Samus and as she walked through the hissing double doors, the whole room went silent and heads turned to look at Samus. That was when Samus noticed something; some of the faces turned at her were not human. Nearly all of them had something different, one was blue, and another had six extra eyes and so on. Samus quoted what a lot of people would have said at that point, "What?" This statement seemed to stop most of the drooling and goggling and made everyone turn back to their lunches as if nothing had happened.

She went to the serving track and received her meal and sat down at an empty table, soon enough several people had sat beside her. Fadley gave her a toothy grin, and for the first time she noticed he had pointed teeth, "Hello Samus, good first mission? Yea thought so." Samus thanked him and looked at the other people around the table, she knew them all, all of them friends from the academy, X who was the best weapons expert in the galaxy, Triad- he had the self-control of a

Round face Symvildoanian bureaucrat, which if you didn't know was very self-controlled and last but not least Danrenir also a warrior infused with Chozo blood and an orphan of the same massacre on planet K-12 as Samus. Little did she know they were all traitors.

After the meal she began thinking out her plan but she soon found this boring and decided to do something else more interesting and looked around the room for any entertainment and spotted a Nintonda Gamesphere. She turned it on and picked up the controller, which was in the shape of gloves and a VR helmet. She spent almost 15 cycles playing useless replicas of her own adventures on Tallon IV and Aether. When she decided to stop it was nearly time to execute her plan. She crept silently through the corridor as she had done the previous night and, with the agility of a war wasp, snuck into an air-conditioning vent. As unreliable as they were, the GF still used air-conditioning vents and lucky too for Samus otherwise she would have to distract the guard otherwise. After a 20th of a cycle she came to a grille panel below her where she could enter the lab. She carefully and patiently waited for 10 minutes before entering the room and dropping to the floor. Krask was about five metres away from her, so she crawled to him along the floor and kept herself underneath the scientific tabletops. She was in reaching distance of the glass cylinder when she heard voices. "Seen that damn Samus woman?" said one.

"No but I'll check." And Samus heard him approaching closer, Sumas awoke and said to her, _"If you want to be air, feel like it" _Samus was about to answer when she understood what he was saying and so she concentrated on being small and insignificant and split apart. The first indication that she was gaseous was that of the scientists was walking through her, it tickled, but it took a while for the message of laughing to be sent to all the limbs. The man in the white coat shrugged and said to the other man, "No one here, I wouldn't worry she's probably too scared to come here again." And Samus heard more footsteps grow fainter and a door close. She knew it was safe to reform again, her particles raced together again and she felt happiness as if she was greeting an old friend she hadn't seen for a long time. She spun round and eyed the cylinder, there was no way she could open it, and she would have to take the whole thing and so she did. She ripped it from its holding and stole away into the air-conditioning system again. When she got to her room, Krask spoke to her _"Thank you"_

End of Chapter X

(_I'm hearing the 'AWWW's already)_


	11. Not over yet

**Metroid Diffusion XI**

Not over yet

Samus had to call the space pirates via hyper-net phone. They came in their supersonic jet plane that was invisible to those who didn't knock into it. It landed quietly and quickly. The pirates put a plastic polymer bubble onto the outside of the GFHQ, on the metal wall that prevented space from sucking the air out of Samus' cabin. Samus sat upright in her bed as she noticed that the wall was glowing red, the space pirates had come finally. Creatures in dark black outfits and fluorescent blue eyes came in and began scanning the room for something. When they found it, they turned it over and when satisfied, they left out into the inky blackness. One turned round and said, "Thank you". The wall was sealed to its original state and left Samus smiling in the dark. That smile disappeared the next morning.

The whole HQ was in commotion, everyone was running round preparing things, tidying desks ad sorting books. Samus grabbed one man by the shoulder, "What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard? The space pirates are challenging the GF in a court battle over genetic experiments. The bosses are in a right state, they're willing to blame anyone." Samus sensed something wrong, and so she instinctively turned round to see the Commander come out of his office and shout at her,

"SAMUS ARAN!" Samus ran. Her thoughts were racing. She couldn't stop. No not now. Too much at stake. They're coming. She stopped at the hanger and walked to her ship and was met by five guards with five nasty looking guns. She drifted and let Sumas take over; his huge size caught them off guard. They collected their senses and began to fire at him, he took every shot and retaliated with a quick swipe of his phazon blade, knocking 3 of them out and causing the other two to step back. Sumas roared, charged and ducked left, crashing into one guard. He then lifted his huge legs and roundhouse kicked the other guard into a wall. Sumas squeezed into the ship and took the controls, they were small but he managed to manoeuvre the ship into the empty void of freedom, its inky blackness swallowing them up. He set the co-ordinates to the space pirate base and let the auto pilot take over. He sat down and took a well earned rest.

He woke up to find a blonde woman smiling and looking at him. She seemed familiar and somewhat strange, he got it, and "Samus?" he asked. She smiled as she replied, "Yes"

"How can we both exist?"

"You tell me smarty pants, all knowing Sumas" The sad truth, he couldn't and he didn't want to particularly but something was wrong, it was the way Samus was speaking, almost like an infant. She was being arrogant and smiling, which was not her personality. The ship seemed to liquefy and twist in awkward ways and then it stopped. Samus was in control again and checking co-ordinates as she always did, Sumas wondered, "Samus, what happened?"

"Space time loop"

"That doesn't explain the paradox…"

"It created the paradox" Sumas skunked away and dissipated the contact the bound both of them together. Samus, on other hand was preparing a nice space meal, that's what it said on the packet. The truth was that the food made you more depressed than if you had none. Samus wondered what boring person would make something like this, probably a zoomer watcher or some other boring job. Samus stretched and lay down on a gel sofa hoping it would somehow relieve her. She had war wasps in her stomach and she felt as her heart was in her throat. The courtroom would be in the middle of the galaxy filmed by famous hyper-net crews and seen by billions, the space pirates would win, and she was sure but why was she so anxious. She was always the GF's secret weapon, a dark, mysterious person but now she was in the light and she didn't like it, her place was in the shadows and that's where she wants to remain.

The computer beeped, telling her that the ship was coming to the space pirate HQ soon. The planet was as chilling as she had first seen it; its dark exterior was occasionally brightened up when the asteroid field, around the planet, cleared up. The ship plummeted into a steep dive into the abyss of dark clouds and as the ship broke the inky blanket, Samus turned off the auto-pilot, grabbed the steering wheel and pulled up. The planet was now a barren wasteland, choked in black, acrid smoke and a yellow tinge. Radiation levels were very high but there was no phazon. Samus launched her hyper-net browser and checked GF demolition projects and found one that was commissioned in only 2 hours. It was the death warrant for this planet and the death warrant for everything on it. Scanners picked up a tracer in the muck and linked onto its database, the screen came up 'PASSWORD' and a blank area to fill in letters. Samus thought, 'If I was a space pirate what would I write?' She decided to write 'Motherbrain' but to no avail, next she tried 'Ridley' and again nothing. Then it must be 'Krask' and sure enough the tracer had a message, a space pirate appeared on the screen and began to say, "Samus, if you get this message we have already left. The GF have decided to demolish the planet but we had a spy and found out. We have moved to the courtroom and are waiting for you now."

Samus sighed with relief; at least this wasn't over, yet.

**End of Chapter XI**


	12. Treachery

**Metroid Diffusion XII**

Treachery

_(This is the saddest chapter by far, and so grab a packet of tissues before you read)_

The Courtroom was a brightly decorated space station in the theta region of the galaxy. Its walls had held many celebrities over the centuries and it had been demolished five times. Its tall structure was surrounded by many small ships, like wasps around a bug zapper, all cramming to get space. Samus arrived expecting to not get a place, but as soon as the Courtroom's computer recognised her ship, it gave her an area instead of a well-known journalist. The hyper-net papers would have an article about 'Thieving Samus' soon. The ship hanger was so large that you could fit a medium-sized planet inside and still have room for at least five comets. Small gravity elevators zipped past Samus, ferrying people to their appropriate rooms. She could only hope one was still free, the first one she came to was occupied by two humans pressing their bodies together, Samus moved quickly to the next one, and finding it empty stepped inside. Relaxed she was on her own when a space pirate jumped in beside her. It looked at her dejectedly and began to shiver, Samus grinned and was happy she was in control, "Scared?" she said, the space pirate turned round and frowned at her,

"No, I've been freezing my exoskeleton off looking for some Samus woman"

"cough"

"What? Oh! You're Samus!"

"You deducted very well, Holmes!"

"My name is Xyd not Holmes."

"It's a saying", Samus rolled her eyes, space pirates could be so stupid. An awkward silence followed as the small elevator raced at astonishing speed to get its occupations to their destination.

At last, the large metal gleam of the roof came to meet them and after a few minutes so did a door into the foyer. The foyer was almost as large as the hanger, it needed to be, to hold over half the galaxy's journalists and thousands of security guards. The room was light up by a small star hanging from the ceiling, puzzled aliens poked gingerly at their computers trying to find out what happened to their hyper-net connection and finally being told by one of the staff that the star's magnetic field cuts out hyper-net connections and there was separate room for hyper-net connections. Samus travelled down five staircases to arrive at their quarters, to the left was a door which Xyd held open for her and which she stepped inside. The corridor was probably decorated by the best decorator in the galaxy; along the walls were beautifully painted pictures of the Chozo with annotation below them. Samus stared at the different legends, some she knew off by heart, and others she had never seen or heard of. Xyd brought her out of her awe and directed her to her room. Samus' room had a much more vibrant version of theme of the corridor outside. Jewels encrusted the four walls as eyes and amulets of the drawn Chozo. Samus lifted her hand and touched the smooth walls and letting her hand slip gently down riding on the dents and ridges like a ship in a storm. She felt at home here, this was her paradise, she felt euphoria in this place like never before. Here was the thing she loved within touching distance, a feeling no creature could give her.

Samus didn't hear the door open, "I'm glad you like it" Fadley said and grinned. Samus turned round and smiled, and then remembered no-one would be able to see her smile. Fadley sighed, "So you're staying on the side of the space pirates?" Samus smile faded,

"I am, but you are…not?"

"I am" Samus turned round and ran to Fadley with her arms outstretched but remembered herself in time,

"Eh…Sorry…thanks."

"No problem." There again was an awkward silence, Fadley broke it, and "Well I better get ready, and so see you."

"Bye" And Fadley closed the door. Samus was confused, why had she almost hugged Fadley? He is a nice guy but… it was that she never got close to anyone, because no-one got close to her. Maybe she didn't want him, she couldn't tell, maybe her happiness was contagious. Samus decided to sleep on the idea; she was very tired all of a sudden.

She woke up refreshed and ready for the trial. Trials in the Courtroom were usually short due to the size of the jury and the riots the defensive had. There were thousands of courtrooms in the Courtroom, but one large stood out, it was used for important trials and executions. This was the one the GF and Space pirates were fighting in. The roaring crowd booed as the Commander of GF entered but cheered as Samus entered. She gingerly lifted a hand and waved to the people around her, the war wasps in her stomach were getting wilder and she was shaking slightly. She walked to her seat, the bright glare of the beams shot down at her, pinning her to her seat as if she was in an interrogation chamber. Her throat tightened and her breath came out in ragged breaths. The light swooped away from her and concentrated its beams on the Judge, that what he was called, Judge. He had ruled over a million court trials and was respected by the whole galaxy. He wore long dark robes that covered most of his body; no-one has ever seen what he looks like underneath the drapes. He stood and called out the respective charges against each party and held the first prosecution. A talker from the space pirates began to talk, "4 AF, 5th Yetic lunar cycle, five space pirate infants were kidnapped from their homes during their sleep cycle. We have proof to link the GF to the kidnap of our children and the genetic mutation of the latter." The Commander stood up, red faced,

"Objection to the charges! Where is the proof?" Judge looked at the space pirates and gestured to show their proof. The talker looked back to Redact, who in turn stepped up and pulled out the glass cylinder that held Krask inside. He was blinking tears away from his reptilian eyes and held Krask high in the air. He tried to hide his sorrow, "This was my son, who played with me, danced with me and was everything to me. They took him away and changed him so they could benefit, so they could fix their problems after the fall." The GF were stunned, where had the space pirates got that specimen? How could they fight against this?

Two junior scientists stood, the light focused its blinding light on them. "We did not agree with our heads of section and decided to file a report on this specimen as non-viable but keep it hidden to a later date until we could deliver it to the space pirates." The other also spoke up,

"We did not expect to be stolen from us, too early. Taking it away from its podium killed its supply of nutrients and fluids and so rendered the specimen non-viable." The courtroom went silent, no-one even coughed; everyone turned their attention to Samus. The spotlight was glaring at her again, an evil stare blaming her for what she had done. The GF went the enemies here, she was, her. Look at the pain she had inflicted on the space pirates, she needed to die before this happened, to change history and prevent so many deaths that she had caused. Her pain would be nothing compared to the dark trauma that was her fault, now it was her own mission, to kill herself on planet Aether, back when none of this had happened. It was time

End of Chapter XII


	13. Home Again

**Metroid Diffusion XIII**

**Home Again**

The Commander took the microphone and shouted, "She knew all along! She was our special double agent. She did what she had to and it worked out well. Oh Samus you do act so very well! Thank you!" The court was silent, no-one moved an inch at this comment and the reporters listened closer. Fadley stood and walked over to the microphone and retaliated, "Samus Aran would never do a thing like that!"

"Oh really" sneered the Commander, "Look in her eyes and ask her that!" Fadley turned to look at Samus and stared her in her visor and asked,

"Did you know about that? Were you working for them?"

Samus shook her head and whispered quietly, "No!" The Commander took control of the situation,

"She doesn't show her true self, all she shows is that iron mask hiding the truth from us all! Samus Aran is guilty!" Fadley walked over to her and said,

"Please tell the truth with your eyes." Samus wanted to reply but something took over her and made her say,

"I can't, I have no other form than this!" The Commander treated this comment like proof,

"See! She is lying through her teeth. See the way she turns away! She the way she has no eyes nor has she feelings!" Fadley look at Samus with hatred, his eyes had a different glow to them, a diffused glow to them; he screamed and launched himself at Samus. Several pirates grabbed him and tried to control him, he sprouted wings and a tail, his skin became scaled and a shade of purple his mouth turned into a snout. Standing before Samus was no longer Fadley but Ridley. Samus jumped in her seat, "How can you do that?" Ridley's voice was course like sandpaper,

"All humans are different now! Haven't you ever heard of the Fall?"

"Yes"

"It means the fall of Humans, when we were changed into things. Time travel is now possible! And I am going to kill you! You betrayed me, I always thought you were on our side but I can see now! You were a double agent all along! I will kill you before this all happened!" The space pirates let go and started charging up their weapons and looking at Samus. Then the huge security guards came in and detained them all. They waited a light-cycle glaring at each other. Samus had been squirming around forcing her gun to point at the had-cuffs. She fired one shot and broke free. She ran away down the steps and into the corridor. Samus heard the huge security guards thundering after her, they were quite quick but not quick enough for Samus. She took a gravity elevator down to the hanger and ran to her ship.

Samus's ship hadn't changed but the controls were broken, she ran a system check and found the engine had been destroyed. They were creeping up on her and trying to get her, blaming her for their mistakes, their cock-ups, their bloody problems. She needed more time. That was it! She needed time. She called Sumas from the depths of her mind, "Please I need to go back in time!"

"_Of which you speak of takes vast amounts of energy to replenish, are you sure?"_

"Yes"

"_It is very powerful"_

Something hit Samus in the back. It sliced at her body and drove pain to her head. This was too much, her body was dying, and it was her fault. Everything was her fault, she needed to no longer be the fault and so she needed to be fixed. Her pain and confusion summoned Sumas' power and strength but not his thoughts. Her fury controlled her body now, the darker side of herself. She began to laugh, a hoarse cruel laugh. The power she had now was immense, she could destroy planets and huge cities and finally the universe would feel her pain. Slowly she turned round and shot the guard behind her twice. Her path to self destruction had begun; the planet of Aether was calling her, begging her to come. She obliged and concentrated on a point in space and time, light seemed to drag around her and the shapes of the room she had just left were distorted, it was like walking, it was that calm feeling of warmth. Samus body shook violently as time flew past her, space time was at her control and she was powerful, so powerful. Her body jolted and swayed before dropping onto the ground.

Her skin felt the air and sun and craved the death of her former self. She needed to wait for herself to come along and then she'd teach her. A hunger grew in her stomach, a hunger that to rival a vampire's, it begged for phazon, craved it and wanted it. Samus needed to feed it and soon, before it tortured her further. She arrived at the GF ship; she hadn't seen for years, it brought feelings of doubt in the back of her mind. This train of though was disturbed when she heard someone coming and so she snuck behind a corner. A few seconds later, a younger Samus stepped out in full Varia suit in front of the ship. Dark Samus eyed her and knew she could kill herself now but something was nagging her. She didn't feel strong enough, her strength was failing. She had to run for cover and so she spread herself into particles again and drifted away in the wind. She drifted into the dark dimension she could call home.

End Chapter XIII


	14. Euphoria

**Metroid Diffusion XIV**

**Euphoria **

The poisonous air felt soft and calm, it gave no indication of what Samus would feel. Dark Samus approached the enclosed canyon, its wall riddled with phazon, lighting up the rock face that would be otherwise in shadow. She couldn't help herself enough, the hunger was easing away and relief was flooding into her. The Ing were cautious of her, she had killed a few when she had arrived, signalling their demise. Samus tumbled out of the portal behind Dark Samus. Dark Samus smiled as she collected up the phazon, she knew at one time Samus would look up and that would be her death. Dark Samus shot at Samus but hit the light crystal instead, without light, Samus would never survive dark Aether's atmosphere, and this was perfect. The Ing crawled further towards Samus and when the crystal ran out, they jumped on her. She had no chance. Samus threw herself into the portal and back to the real world. She had gotten away this time but not next time!

The phazon feel was so good, it was the ultimate euphoria, why hadn't she done this before, dark Samus asked herself. She needed more phazon and she knew where to get it. The space pirates were always into the experimenting with phazon. She would go to their base and find her ecstasy, her phazon. The freedom of her dementia, her all consuming power over all things. Let the universe envy her shadow, let even the mighty Chozo bow at her feet locked in her phazon chains. A deep emotion welled up inside her; it was a shock and rejected feeling, a feeling of true separation from her. She needed more phazon; she smelled it on the wind coming from the Agon wastes, which was her next target. She felt her body melt into particles and surf along the wind the sweet scent of the phazon guiding her.

Under the path to the Space pirate's dark world, there was so much phazon to suit her needs and overturn her other feelings of rejection and sadness. It fuelled her to go on to more and more. It made her glow inside and outside, a warm blue tinge that she could feel pumping through her veins, finally her elation was here. But it was not enough, she needed more. There now existed a pain in her, a pain that could only be driven away by more phazon, it was a high missing from her system, dragging her into fiery fury and disposing any inhibitions on her power, she was free to kill and to roam for her life, her precious….phazon.

The engine room was square and high mechanical. Six phazon processing plants stood in the corner and in the middle stood a special tower, its walls exposing the beautiful light glow of phazon. Dark Samus' craving was too strong for her to hold back and soon she felt the power once again topping up her system, throwing her senses into overdrive, she was unstoppable. She heard a clang of familiarity as Samus hit the floor. That sound, Dark Samus had heard so much and now she would be ending, no matter what happen before. Samus in her golden Varia suit stood just a few metres away, guns pointed, who would crack first?

Dark Samus' impatience wore thin, this would over soon. She shoot multiple blasts in Samus' direction, Samus retaliated directly with a few of her own. Then it began the fight. Dark Samus fired with her spreader gun across the whole room feeling nothing but exhilaration at her own extermination. Samus' power beam was no match for a phazon beam and so Samus would soon die. She was hiding behind pillars, useless, Dark Samus charged up and threw herself at the bounty hunter, scraping metal and warping the tough floor. The power was slowly wearing her down, pulling her stamina, Dark Samus needed phazon to recharge. She put a force field around herself but it was too weak the power beam was cutting through, her skin was torn she could keep herself in one piece, exhilaration now turned to utter hate as began to desperately destroy herself. The last shot over-powered her and she had to succumb to the dark dimension to recover her health. Why was she so weak? She needed more phazon and more, and then she could finally finish this damn bounty hunter for ever.

End of Chapter XIV


	15. The Final Battles

**Metroid Diffusion XV**

_The Final Battles_

The Sky fortress was a real testimony to its creators, the Luminoth. What they hadn't anticipated was the amount of phazon it generated in the dark world, it seeped of the stuff! The lift's two pillars, riddled with circuitry, towered far above Dark Samus. The phazon in front of her, she began to absorb it, making sure she got that warm feeling once again. The feeling of absolute power, dementia tore its way through her brain call and as she gradually absorbed the phazon. Samus was behind her now in the dark suit, a brown suit riddled with red circuitry to ward off Dark Aether's atmosphere. It wouldn't stand phazon punishment though and would break, leaving the corrosive environment to slowly and painfully reduce Samus to a ragged bloodstained skeleton. It was time to fight. Dark Samus tripped the switch and elevator moved up, now Samus couldn't hide behind anything and would be easy prey.

Dark Samus weightlessness made her float above the cold metal surface allowing her to dodge most of the power beam effects. A burning stream of white hot light erupted from Samus' gun; damn she had the light beam. Dark Samus regenerated the melted part of her suit and began to attack with more vigour. She fired a spread-hot at Samus direction but she hid behind the elevator support. It was time to test the phazon-ball. Dark Samus increased the gravity of her own body to form a ball of molten phazon more potent then any morph-ball, Samus could change into. Dark Samus began to fly at high speeds around the enclosed area and attempted to hit Samus, but the woman in the dark suit jumped every time just like Dark Samus remembered she did, a long time ago. It was not the past she was concerned about, it was the future. Coming out of her phazon-ball, Dark Samus spilt her atoms and went into dark camouflage, hidden from view, now she could attack with secrecy. Samus launched a deep purple swirling mass in Dark Samus' direction, striking her full on. Slightly shaky Dark went on, convinced that was a fluke until after repeated successful hits by Samus, Dark Samus realised, that she had once also used the dark visor herself to see Dark Samus. Determined to go on, she fought foolhardy, even though her integrity was being wore down every minute she was fighting. The elevator reached its final stop, at the top of a huge tower with sloping sides into the darkness below; the perfect battlefield for the perfect fight. The victor would throw the loser over the side and be done with them. Dark Samus fought more vigorously but even found she was growing weak with exhaustion from this bounty hunter. Her strength failed, she could not go on any longer, the phazon she had had was not enough, she needed enough for a planet and then she could defeat this nuisance. Instead of cowering to the hunter, Dark Samus threw herself out the window and into the darkness below the sky fortress. She drifted away smelling more phazon higher in the sky, the sky temple; finally an area so full of phazon that even she could have her fill.

There was so much, it would have killed anyone else but her, she was made for this substance, she was Queen of Phazon. The reminiscent euphoria returned as the power surged through her body, her normal level was satisfied but not the deep calling within her. It was as if the phazon was attracted to her as she to it and wanted to be used as a weapon, it wanted her. Her body evolved instantly to occupy the new power, a force field surrounded her, she didn't look human anymore but she didn't care, she was with her phazon and she was in high spirits about it. Her body cravings were finally satiated and she was in overdrive, the power coursing through her veins was the same she had feared so long ago. Now Samus wouldn't have a chance.

The female bounty hunter now clad in a brilliant white suit came to the sky temple entrance via the beam of light, the only dark portal for miles around. Dark Samus split her atoms so she couldn't be seen and used phazon to block all other exit out of the final arena. The world was crumbling and would go soon, such a bad way for a bounty hunter to go unless Dark Samus could rip her pumping heart from her still living body. The Dark and Light Samus faced each other off. Samus fired her normal power beam relentlessly, foolish woman, did she not know that Dark Samus was so much stronger. Samus let loose a torrent of anti-matter at Dark Samus; the beams of energy were somehow attracted to her. Anyway, Dark Samus' phazon radiation overloaded Samus' Dark visor and so Dark Samus was able to dodge most of the bounty hunter's attacks. Something was nagging at Dark Samus mind; Samus had an echo visor that would mean she could still see Dark Samus. A battery of missiles headed Dark Samus' way and found their target. Dark Samus's health reduced, she felt disappointed and angry, so angry she could rip the galaxy in half, she began to hyperventilate and call upon a deep reserve of phazon deep within her. She began to feel the familiar feeling of mutation; it crept up on her and pounced. The force field around her was, now, too powerful for beam weapons and deflected missiles, Samus could not touch the creature she would become one day. Dark Samus decided to give Samus a taste of her own medicine and conjured beams of phazon energy that would follow their target. Samus began to suck in the power and use it, wearing down the shield that held Dark Samus together. As the shield felt pain so did Dark Samus, the pain forced to go on and keep firing. But each time Samus would use them against her, her shield was useless. She was useless. The final strike came as the shield ruptured and Dark Samus was left crawling on her knees. She reached for Samus, "Help me." She tried to say but was too mutated to say a word, her last plea to herself not to take this path but choose another. She could only do one more thing, to save herself, she had to open the portal to light Aether, she concentrated her last strength and brought phazon wall crashing down. It was too late and so frail and defeated; Dark Samus felt her atoms tear apart.

Samus was unsure what to think of this thing she had fought and defeated, there were so many answers. Ing crowded around her, angry at the death of their leader and the destruction of their world. She quickly scanned the light portal and jumped through with seconds to go. The Ing attempted to follow her but were caught in the portal as the dark dimension disintegrated. Finally she was free.

End Chapter XV

**THE END?**

**_(MUhahahahawahahhaha there is the end just like Metroid Prime 2!)_  
**


	16. FEAR OF PHAZON

**Metroid Diffusion XVI**

**FEAR OF PHAZON**

**_(the last chapter, i promise, find out what phazon really is! And please if you've managed to read this far, why not review?)_****  
**

Dark Samus opened her eyes. She was floating in a multi-coloured dust cloud. A figure's dark shadow crept towards her through the cloud. All her hatred, pain and craving had gone. The cloud passed and she realised she was floating in space, even though she could feel hard ground beneath her. The figure standing in front of her was Fadley. She felt deep remorse when she saw him; he had been so betrayed by her. Her emotions got the better of her and began to cry. Fadley walked over to her and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Look at the galaxy." Dark Samus saw planets charred grey and battered remains of spaceships floating in the inky blackness. Her voice was shaky, "Is this what'll happen now?"

"It may be."

"What do you mean?"

"The Cosmos is a continuation of time that ebbs and flows, you can't change it no matter what you think or do. What you can do is affect the parallel universes that are connected to it. By affecting these certain things happen and don't happen. The parallel universes all affect our world and so if you had won against yourself you would have cut it out of this universe."

"Fadley, I'm glad you're here"

"I am not Fadley, I am you. I am a spirit conjured by your mind to tell you." Fadley's image warped and turned into Sumas, "You see that Sumas was you all along and not Dark Samus. Usually something new will disturb a person but you weren't disturbed by Sumas because you knew him, you were him. Dark Samus however was a creation of your fear. That is what Phazon is, fear. That's why it affects the whole galaxy. A plant-eater has a hereditary fear of predators and so, in contact with phazon, will turn into a predator. This disrupts the food chain and can destroy whole planets but mutations don't always work, sometimes an animal transforms too much and therefore cannot adapt to its surroundings and dies. You are here to help; you have seen these mutations through yourself and you now know what you are fighting. You can turn back to that side, if you want."

Dark Samus was unsure, her fear was creeping up on her, no she decided that she wouldn't walk the path of darkness, a path that led no where. Her skin turned from the dark blue back to its original pink and she felt the craving and pain flow away in the wind. "I'm ready to go back to my world."

Sumas looked sad, "Then you know I must go as well, I am also awoken by your fear, to guide you. You have passed the test set many eons ago by an ancient race. They did not know how it would affect normal creatures or other life forms but they still watch and wait."

Samus now knew what she was giving up, Sumas had been such a good help, if not for him she wouldn't have got here. But what were the consequences? A destroyed universe, Sumas wouldn't want that. "I'm giving up a lot but I know that people will not suffer by hands anymore, I have seen what could happen but I am not going to let that happen. I'm sorry Sumas."

A pleasant voice behind her said, "You have fully passed the test little bird." Samus turned round and faced the Chozo who had been speaking to her. There was only one who called her 'little bird', her foster father, Elder Iom. Tears reached her eyelids and she began to cry, not out of sadness but happiness, "Father!"

"I'm here my child… but only in spirit. A lot of your loved ones are already spirits, but that does not mean there is less hope for others. Phazon is our test of the galaxy, those who squander it die and those who have no control but are pure of heart live. So little bird, I can send you back to the time that is now for you."

Samus smiled and said, "I'm ready". The stars and planets spun quickly around her getting faster and faster until they were just bright streak across her vision. The light disappeared and she felt herself falling. She fell onto the floor of her spaceship and quickly spun round to see what she had come through; a white hole was closing fast and soon disappeared. She picked herself up off the floor and accessed the spaceship database. Her previous destinations were, Tallon IV, Zebes, Brinstar, SRC388, Aether and Cinibus, the planet where she had first found that phazon. She put on her normal suit and walked through the hanger and down the corridor. A familiar voice shouted down the hallway, "SAMUS ARAN, GET YOUR METAL ASS IN HERE!" Samus' spine tingled, Commander Binus was still here. As she walked down, a janitor passed, she stopped him and asked, "What year is it?" The man looked puzzled and rolled his eyes,

"If I had a memory like yours I'd forget to go to the toilet…it's 299 AGF, almost 300 years since the GF was first set-up. How could forget a date like that?"

Samus walked into the office and saw the old commander sitting in the chair, "Samus finally, what took you so long?"

"Sorry sir I was busy"

"Well you'll be a bloody heck busier in a minute. There's a rebel group trying to kill the leader of a peace group, Peace Brothers, your old friends the space pirates. Infiltrate this vessel and destroy their weapons, no one must die. GOT THAT SAMUS?"

Samus smiled sincerely, "Yes sir" for some reason this scared the crap out of the Commander. Samus, on the other hand, was glad to be back on duty, it was time to assume the role she had always dreamt of fulfilling, to be the best bounty hunter ever. Samus boarded her ship and took off into space, which didn't seem so dark anymore, or maybe she had seen the light.

End Chapter XVI

**END**

_(well there you go, look out for more metroid fics coming your way)_**  
**


End file.
